Happily Ever After
by skullcandygirl21
Summary: What would happen if Gatsby survived after being shot by George Wilson? Would he be able to win back Daisy? This story leaves off after Daisy kills Myrtle while coming home from the hotel.


It's been five years since the day when Daisy said "Even alone I can't say I never loved Tom." Those words hit me like a train. I never imagined in all my life that she actually loved him once. After I brought her home that night I was in the worst state I've ever been in. I was depressed and heartbroken and oddly enough still hopeful that one day she would come back to me. The next day I finally decided to go for a swim in my pool. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a gunshot and looked down at my chest only to see a hole with blood oozing out of it. I thought I was dead for sure but in the background I remember hearing another gunshot but also someone shouting

"Somebody help! It's Gatsby he's been shot!" I blacked out after that and don't remember anything else.

The next thing I remember is waking up on a hospital bed. I remember thinking

"I'm alive? How can I be alive?" I looked around the room and saw nick and my father standing outside the door. She wasn't' there the one person who I really wanted to be there wasn't. I remember thinking "Why isn't she here? She sould be here!" Then Nick and my father came in and explained to me what happened. I was shot by a man named George Wilson. He shot me in the chest and just barely missed my heart. I said to Nick

"You know old sport I'm really lucky that the bullet missed my heart."

"Yeah you are." He said. I had to stay in the hospital for a few week just to make sure I was all healed up. All that time I spent in the hospital not once did Daisy come and see me. I thought "Maybe she doesn't know I'm here. She'll come tomorrow for sure." That's what kept me going was that one day she would some running back to m.

After I got out of the hospital I went straight to Daisy's house. I knocked on the door and no answer, I knocked again harder this time and still no answer. So I went over to Nick's house. He told me that Daisy and Tom were out of town and were going to be home in a week or so. I asked him how long she had been away and if she knew I had been in the hospital. He said that she left a week after I'd been in the hospital and that he went and told Daisy about my accident. She knew and yet she didn't even try to contact me or someone I know to see if I was alright. I was so mad at both myself and Daisy. She was the reason for everything I did five years prior to that and she didn't even care or so I thought. A few weeks later I almost gave up on my dream that Daisy and I would eventually be together until I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was going to be Daisy but it was Nick. I was disappointed. I invited Nick inside and he told me that Daisy and Tom were getting divorced. I was so shocked I really thought she chose him, but I was wrong. I asked him if he knew why. He didn't, he said Daisy wouldn't talk about why just that it was going to happen. I was overjoyed I still had a chance of winning her back. This time I wasn't going to use extravagant parties and money to get her back I decided to just be myself. The next day I decided to muster up all my courage and go and see Daisy. On my way over I decided to get a bouquet of white roses for her. I got to her door and knocked on it. I was surprised when Tom answered the door after all he wasn't the one I was here to see.

"yea, what'cha wan?" he said. He had obviously been drinking I could practically smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm here to see Daisy. Is she here?" I asked.

"no, she's lef gone fer good. She wen to her sister's in wes egg."

"Thanks old sport. Have a good day." She wasn't at home and I had no idea where in West Egg her sister's house was. I thought that Nick might know so I went to his house to find out. When I got there I asked him about it. He said that Daisy's sister's house was at 222 b, Cherry Blossom Lane.

"Thanks old sport I really appreciate it." I said as I was walking out the door. I drove over to Cherry Blossom Lane and came upon a red house with a nice little garden in front. It was Daisy's sister's house so I went up and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door she looked to be about 40 years old. She was fairly tall with dirty blonde hair. She was pretty I suppose for her age.

"Hello how can I help you dear?" she asked.

"I was told Daisy was here. I would like to speak with her."

"Sure thing deary, but I need to know something first."

"Sure what it is?"

"You aren't here on behalf of Tom now are you deary?"

"No ma'am my name is Jay Gatsby I'm an old friend of Daisy's and just stopped by to see her." "Ok deary" she said as she signaled me to come in.

"Just had to make sure you see. She said she didn't want to see Tom and I was just trying to fulfill her request. If you go up the stairs and go through the first archway on your left she should be there."

"Thank you ma'am I really appreciate it."

"No problem deary." The house wasn't small but it sure wasn't as big as my mansion. As I walked up the spiral staircase I noticed that the rooms were each a different color none of them were the same. I finally got up the stairs and walked through the door way when I finally saw her. It was Daisy she still looked the same as she always did. She was sitting in one of the chairs placed throughout the room while looking out the window.

"Daisy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around to see who it was.

"Oh Jay….it's you….it's good to see you again." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You to Daisy." There was a long silence before she decided to speak again.

"What made you decide to come here?"

"I wanted to see you and well…I also came here to ask you something if that's alright with you." "Well of course it is! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know I just thought after what happened at the hotel that you…..didn't want to see me again."

"Where did you get that idea silly? I'm always glad to see you. So what it is you wanted to ask me?" she said smiling at me with one of her bright happy smiles. She meant what she said and it made me feel like I could actually get her back.

"I was wondering….why did you and Tom decide to get divorced?"

"Well…you see Jay I realized something while we were on our little trip. I…realized that I didn't love him anymore and that I couldn't be married to someone who has affairs with other women." This was great news my luck was finally turning around and hopefully I could win her back.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I wish to ask you one more question."

"Yes? What is it Jay?"

"If you don't love Tom anymore is there…someone else you're in love with?" I asked hesitantly. "Why yes actually Jay there is." She said as if she were almost embarrassed to say it.

"Who!"

"Really Jay you can't guess? It's you! I've always loved you even though I may have loved Tom once it wasn't the same kind of love. That's what I realized on our trip that I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than anyone else." I was shocked but happy at the same time. From that day onward Daisy and I spent more and more time together and even started dating again. Then one day we decided to get married and start a family. That is where we are now we are happily married with one child and one on the way. I hope these are not the last happy memories I hope that there are many more to come for as long as we live.


End file.
